1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a circuit for driving a switching transistor with a driver stage. A circuit of this type is disclosed for example in DE-A-43 17 154 and is used in particular in horizontal line deflection circuits for television sets and computer monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching transistors used for this purpose must be driven with a defined current in order to keep the power demand and the losses of the driver stage low. Moreover, the switching transistor ought not to be operated at saturation since it then impairs the switching behaviour of the switching transistor as a result of high recombination times of electrons and electrons-holes in the transistor. Furthermore, the switching transistor ought, in each case in the shortest possible time, both to be turned off and to be turned on into a volume resistance which is as small as possible, in order to minimize the losses in the switching transistor. These partly conflicting requirements should be fulfilled as optimally as possible by a circuit for driving a switching transistor.